


A moment of a game.

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [29]
Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Battle School, Ender's Game AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: NMN Day 29: Favorite book.Look, Orson Scott Card has... not the best reputation but I liked the ender's game series so idc.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Kudos: 2





	A moment of a game.

Whoever put the stars in the arena seemed to enjoy their job, as instead of the usual spread of stars, he couldn’t even see the enemy’s gate. Or much of anything at all, because it looked like there was a three-dimensional maze made out of stars. How many did they have?

“Alright, we’re going to go on the aggressive here.” The leader of the army he was in, the Goat Army (hey, at least he hadn’t joined the Rat Army), Alan Hanji, announced. “For something like this, we should advance the moment the match starts, and I’ll be giving the toon leaders more command. Marc, Nathaniel, Kazito, Singh, I’m trusting each of you for this mission to advance forward and take the gate, we can’t waste time trying to hunt through the maze for each and every Python Army soldier. Goats, move out!”

They then knocked their helmets together, like goats would so. It sounded stupid but it had never failed to get his blood pumping. “So fastest one wins?” He asked Marc, giving a slight grin.

“Of course.” Marc replied back. “This’ll be my chance to even the score.”

“If you think so, Marc.” He shot back in turn. “Either way, we’ll find out in ten seconds.” He pretended to pay no attention to everyone else sighing. Their aggressive “friendship” was well known among the army, although it was only Alan who knew the truth.

“So what’s our plan?” Aiden, one of the youngest people in the entire army, asked him. In response, he subtly pointed up, revealing a section where it went up and then forward. The moment the door opened, he went for the up and forward path, the rest of his toon following behind him. Usually maneuvering in zero gravity was an issue, but there were just so many stars in the maze it was really easy. After a few twists and turns the maze abruptly ended and he had to yank himself harshly down into the protective shield of the maze wall, and he had to pull Thor down from doing the same.

“Woah! What was that?” Thor yelled out. “I didn’t even see anything!”

“That’s the point.” He said back. “Beyond this wall of stars, there’s just a small scattering of stars and then a structure on the other side that’s the maze for their side. We need to approach this with care and caution. Thor and Iayo should head for the cluster in the exact center, and then Keith, Aiden, and I will go around the top edge.”

A silent nod, and then the group split up, Thor and Iayo heading for the center cluster, mock guns sending out pulses of light towards the enemy team. Thor was a bit of a hothead, but he could be trusted to defend a center star. Adding in Iayo for defense and it was perfect. 

His plan had been executed perfectly, and it ended up with him being in the Python Army’s side of the maze as fast as he could. Thor and Iayo would be here soon and then they would have the full five. But what he could do now was clear out the area.

It was obvious that the Python soldiers weren’t expecting their arrival this soon, as it was easy to pick off the unsuspecting soldiers, which quickly lead to the enemy’s gate, and an interesting problem.

Marc’s toon was also there, with three people as well. 

“What happened to the other two people in your team?” He asked, curious.

“Sent them to the center.” Marc replied. “You?”

He barely resisted the urge to facepalm. “That’s where I sent Thor and Iayo as well.”

The other two members of each team went on the four corners and then they looked at each other. “Rock-paper-scissors?”

“Sure.”

But like everything, it didn’t end up going well, and someone from the Python army froze the both of them, and that person was frozen in turn, the shooter turning out to be Alan, the army commander, who went through the doorway himself, giving the both of them a wink. 


End file.
